Tiffany Alvord
Tiffany Lynn Alvord (born December 11, 1992) is an American singer/songwriter from California. She began her career on YouTube where she covers popular songs of the day. She posted her first video in April, 2008 at the age of 15, covering Colbie Caillat's "Bubbly". She has posted over 50 covers since, most performed solo, but some with other rising musicians. Her first uploaded original song is titled, "That Kiss", posted in July, 2010. She has uploaded 20 original songs. To date, her most popular video is her cover of Katy Perry's "The One That Got Away" with over 13,000,000 views. Her video of "The Reason Is You" is her most popular original song with over 2,500,000 views. In just 4 years, she has posted over 130 videos and has more than 950,000 subscribers (ranked 101 all-time) and 220,000,000 video views. She has also made a strong presence on Facebook (370,000+ “Likes”), Twitter (140,000+ followers), Keek (60,000+ followers = top 13; 25,000+ subscribers = top 12; 1,000,000+ views = top 11), Formspring (5,000+ followers), Reverbnation (7,500+ fans), Instagram (60,000+ followers), and ArtistSignal (2000+ followers, most by any artist). She has made her motto, “Always Smile” or “Always Sm:)e”, famous among her followers and supporters, Tiffanatics, who have created an official Street Team for her. Early life Tiffany was born on December 11, 1992 and lives in La Canada Flintridge, California, where she has lived for her entire life. She has 5 older brothers and 1 younger brother; Travis, Tyler, Thomas, Todd, Trent, and Tevin. She began writing songs with her best friend when she was 10 years old, which they would perform for their classmates. From 8th to 12th grade, she was home-schooled at ConnectionsAcademy.com where she completed the 9th and 10th grade in one year. As a result, she graduated early in June, 2010. Tiffany began learning to play piano in elementary school and later taught herself to play guitar. In addition to music, she was also a gymnast for 9 years, competing officially for 4 years, and has performed in 9 plays at her local theatre. She was also a photo double for Sofia Vassilieva and her character Kate Fitzgerald in My Sister's Keeper. Musical career Below are detailed descriptions of all of Tiffany’s albums and singles (covers and originals). To see a sortable chart of all her songs (covers and originals) with their artists, albums, and release dates, see “Discography” below. All of her music is available for download on iTunes, Amazon, and Google Play. 2008-present: YouTube Tiffany is a pianist and self-taught guitarist. She owns 2 guitars, an Ibanez a200e and and Ibanez ac30nt. Tiffany rose to fame by posting videos on YouTube of her singing and often playing either the guitar or piano. She started by doing covers of popular songs, the first being "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat in April of 2008. Other artists that she has covered include Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, Maroon 5, Katy Perry, OneRepublic, and many more for a total of over 50 songs2. Most of her covers are performed solo, but she has teamed up with other internet and music stars, some of which include Boyce Avenue, The Piano Guys, Megan and Liz, Megan Nicole, Chester See, Jake Coco, Hannah Jones, Alex Goot, Luke Conrad, and Dave Days. On July 1, 2008 she uploaded her first video of an original song, titled "That Kiss". To this day, she uploads covers and original songs to YouTube about once every week. Her inspirations for music include Taylor Swift, Shania Twain, and Michael Buble. Tiffany is set to have her own show on Awesomeness TV on YouTube called “Tiffany Takeover”. 2010: RAW Session, cover collaborations, and singles On July 18, 2010 Tiffany recorded a RAW session in Los Angeles. During the session, she recorded 1 cover and 3 of her original songs. On December 6, 2010 Boyce Avenue released their cover album, Cover Collaborations, Vol. 1, which featured 2 songs with Tiffany: "Jar of Hearts", Christina Perri and "She Will Be Loved", Maroon 5. Between April and November of 2012, Tiffany released 3 singles: “Change” (original); “Authenticity” (original); and a cover of John Lennon’s “Imagine” (with Jess Delgado, AJ Rafael, Dave Days, Karmin, Sid Sriram, and Dom Liberati). 2011: I've Got It Covered, Diary of an Ex-child Star Soundtrack, My Dream, and singles On June 23, 2011 Tiffany released on her first cover album, I've Got It Covered. The album contains 10 of her covers. When the film Diary of an Ex-child Star released its official soundtrack on July 2, 2011, it featured 2 of Tiffany’s original songs: “Change” and “Authenticity”. On December 20, 2011 Tiffany released her first original album, My Dream, which was fan-funded and reached #2 on iTunes’ singer/songwriter category. The album is available for download, and a physical copy can be purchased at www.tiffanyalvord.com. It features 10 of her original songs. Between April and December of 2011 Tiffany released 14 singles in addition to her albums. There were 4 original songs: “The Reason Is You”, “That Kiss”, “Unforgettable”, and “Gotcha On The Run” (ft. Shaun Barrowes). There were also 10 covers. Tiffany was also featured in Megan and Liz’s single cover of The Spice Girls’ “Wannabe”. 2012: I’ve Got It Covered Vol. 2, My Heart Is, and singles On June 29, 2012 Tiffany released her second cover album, I’ve Got It Covered Vol. 2. This album featured 10 more of her covers. Tiffany’s 6-EP original album, My Heart Is, was released on September 18, 2012. The album also contains 3 bonus tracks. So far between January and August of 2012 Tiffany has released 20 singles. The only original song is “Baby I Love You”. The other 19 singles are all covers. Live performances 2011: Boyce Avenue Tour, Totally Tube, Alex Goot Fall Tour, and Day Day Up Tiffany opened for Boyce Avenue on their west coast tour in February of 2011. She has performed covers with Boyce Avenue, another group made famous on YouTube, but this was her first live performance with them. Later in the year, Tiffany performed in the 1st Totally Tube Concert at the NYCB Theatre in West Bury, New York City on May 22. In addition to performing with YouTube sensation Boyce Avenue, Tiffany toured with YouTube artists Alex Goot and Luke Conrad on the Alex Goot 2011 Fall Tour. She accompanied the tour from August 26-September 18. In December of 2011, Tiffany joined YouTube stars Jason Chen and Megan Nicole on the Day Day Up TV show in Changsha, China. Tiffany performed “Tonight Tonight” by Hot Chelle Rae on live television. Alvord, Chen, and Nicole also performed a live show in Shanghai while in China. 2012: YouTube Stars Concert and My Fan Tour After performing in the first ever Totally Tube Concert in May of 2011, Tiffany performed in the first ever YouTube Stars Concert at the Hard Rock Coliseum located at Resorts World, Sentosa in Singapore sponsored by YouTube, Warner Music Singapore, Music & Movement, Blackberry, and StarHub. Tiffany performed on May 5, 2012 alongside Jason Chen, David Choi, Anna Free, Joseph Vincent, and CLO. Tiffany is currently planning her own My Fan Tour for a future time. Her fans have the ability to vote for where she should perform in by logging into Facebook and voting for cities at www.myfantour.com. Category:Tiffany Alvord